the pokemon that is also a human
by Griffin87443
Summary: given the powers of aura,psychic and transformation ash will do every thing in his power to save the ones he loves no matter what he has to do( the story has been revised)
1. the powers

Ok this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on the reviews

Lets get on with the story

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Pokemon no matter how much I want to

My fellow authors if you see any thing that may look like it came from you're story please don't be mad I spent a year reading Pokemon themed stories to get ideas from you're story's and there might be several things you might recognize from your story's because I couldn't think of any ideas but don't worry I have some ideas of my own I just couldn't think of a way to start this story off

WARNING pokeharem may include arceus

Key

Hi= talking

[hi] = thoughts

|hi| =telepathy

\hi\ = aura translation trick

 **hi = pokespeech**

 **[hi] = pokedex speaking**

 **|hi| pokedex gentry**

(hi) =author speaking

* * *

Third person

Ash Ketchum a boy with a dream to be the best there is. one day Ash was studying with professor oak learning about a Pokémon's natural habitat. Till he heard a howl of pain being the caring pure hearted boy he is he ran toward the pain filled howl. He found a injured feebas Prof Oak told Ash to stay back. But Ash didn't listen he rushed to the feebas and asked the professor for a super potion. As he gave Ash the potion Ash told the feebas to calm down and that he is here to help it the feebas calmed down at Ash's words. Enough so that Ash could spray the super potion. After the potion was sprayed the feebas was starting to feel better Ash then gently lifted the feebas into the water all the while this was happening Arceus was watching this from the hall of origins she was watching this young boy help the feebas.

First person

(Arceus p.o.v)

 **"Huh so this boy has a pure heart and he has both psychic and aura abilities but they are latent"** at that point Arceus made a decision that would forever change the boys life.

(Ash's P.O.V)

When I set the feebas back into the water a gold blinding light appeared out of no where. When the light died away there was a Pokemon I had never seen before. I stood there and Prof Oak said "Ash do you know who this Pokemon is"? I shook my head "he said this is Arceus the god of all and the creator of us all". I stood there dumbstruck then a female voice appeared in my head. " **Human what is you're name and what is you're dream"?** "My name is Ash Ketchum and my dream is to be the greatest Pokemon master there was or ever will be". Ash said Arceus looked at Ash and said " **that is not a easy dream Ash so to help you I will waken you're latent psychic and aura powers as well as give you the ability to turn into any Pokemon including legendary Pokémon".** Ash looked at Arceus and said "you don't have to I just did what any one would do in that position that and I wanted to help". Arceus smiled or well it sounded like she was smiling " **either way you disobeyed one of you're elders to help a Pokemon in need that is why I am wakening and giving you these abilities".**

Arceus then lowered her head and her forehead made contact with ashs and they both started to glow surrounded by a golden aura. For a second then the glow died down and Ash collapsed Prof Oak ran to Ash and caught him before Ash could hit the ground. Arceus then looked at the professor and said " **take him I have given him the knowledge on how to use his powers but he will have to train to use the advanced moves with his psychic and aura abilities I have also given him given him the knowledge on how to use his transform ability I gave him. Now take him home I will send one of my children to see how he is coming along with the powers I have awoken and given him".** Then Arceus heard the feebas calling to her saying that she wants to go with her savior she said with a blush. Arceus turned to oak and said " **catch the young one Ash saved she wishes to go with him on his journey".** Then Arceus disappeared in a flash of golden light the Professor tossed a pokeball at the feebas and caught her without a struggle and then carried ash to his quad and drove him home.

(few hours later)

Ash woke up with a slight headache that went away when he stood up.

(Ash's p.o.v)

I went down stairs with the knowledge that arceus gave me I closed my eyes and used aura sight every thing turned blue and I sensed two auras. One being my mother the other being Professor Oaks I opened my eyes and walked down stairs. I heard the Professor telling my mom about how I had impressed Arceus with how selfless I was in helping a wounded Pokémon. I walked in to the room where my mother and the professor was. when my mother walked in she glomped me saying how proud she was the he had attracted the attention of the god Pokémon. "I told her I wasn't trying to impress her I just did what any one would do in that situation". "but still what did she give you"? Delia asked "she gave me the knowledge on how to use aura and psychic abilities she also gave me the power to do this". All of a sudden Ash started to glow and shrink when the glow died down standing where Ash stood was a black pichu with yellow on his ears and tail. Delia asked "Ash is that you" "yes mom its me" Delia then squealed and picked ash up saying that ash was adorable like this. the Professor then started to take notes saying "fascinating ash question can you turn into every single pokekmon there is and can you use there natural abilities" ash turned to the professor and said "I don't know professor I guess ill just have to figure that out on my own".

* * *

 **Shadow** : really man why couldn't make it longer

 **Griffin87443** : because I don't want a serious case of what millions of fanfiction authors get every year it is called writers block

 **Shadow** :yeah that would not be good

 **Griffin** : and besides this is my first story

 **Griffin and shadow in synch:** This is it for today go easy on those reviews please good bye see you next time


	2. the vixens and mystique

**chapter two is up RandR**

"In the mean time I'm going to go for a walk. Oh I almost forgot to grab a potion just incase I need it. Professor," yes Ash!" "What happened to that Feebas I helped out?" "Professor Oak said Arceus told me that she wanted to be with her Savior. Here is her pokeball and here's another one so you can catch a Pokemon if you need to," Ash said. "Ok I'll see you later on tonight." Professor Oak then said, "see you later." Delia said "take care and don't get into trouble". Ash replied with, "don't worry I won't. Besides if I was attacked I could turn into a Pokemon that's strong against the Pokemon thats attacking me. Ok I'll be fine" Ash said. Delia's face grew in to a loving smile. "I know I just worry about you. It's my job as your mother." Ash sighed and said "I know I'll be back in time for dinner". As Ash walked out he heard his mom say, "stay away from the spearrow and fearrow" ( if you got what I said congrats you get a cyber cookie).

I walked down Route One for a little bit, till it was time for me to go home. Hearing a whimper, I looked around and saw what made the whimper. Instantly running over to help her, because what Ash saw, was a badly wounded Evee. When Ash started to approach the Evee she turned and let out a surprisingly intimidating growl. Considering her small size Ash stopped moving. He then thought of an idea to allow the Evee to let him heal her to the best of his abilities. He then turned in to his evee form.

(Evees p.o.v)

I was running from the men with the big red R on their chest. I got to a clearing and then saw a boy walking towards me. I growled at him and he stopped. Then he started to glow and shrink. When the glow died down, where the boy stood, a black furred Evee appeared. The next thing I know is darkness.

(ashs p.o.v)

When I turn into my Evee form I see the Evees eyes rollup and she faints. Turning back into a human I run over to her. Pulling out the potion, that I had grabbed before leaving my house, I pulled the tab and started to spray the potion on the wounds. They healed, but some of the wounds wouldn't heal when sprayed with the potion. I then picked up the Evee and as I was walking away from the clearing two (a cookie for who the team rocket duo is) people came out of the forest. "Give us that Evee or you're in a world of hurt." I turned to them with both my eyes glowing a different color scence. I was using both psychic and aura at the exact same time and when I spoke it was with a voice laced with power. "No I will not give you this Evee. Now if I ever see you again I will crush you up into little cubes." This sentence had the duo on the ground cowering. I then walked away with the Evee in my arms. As I was walking home I started talking to the unconscious Evee, not knowing that she was awake. The entire time talking about my dream of becoming the greatest Pokemon master there was or ever will be. And if she wanted to, once she got better, she could stay with him. If she so chose to do this by the time he arrived home. Walking in the door, he called out to his mom I need some gauze and some wraps. Could you bring them to my room? He heard his mom say "ok I"ll bring them to you in a sec." "Thanks mom!" I went up to my room setting the Evee on one of my pillows. That's when I noticed she was awake. "Oh you're awake! How long have you you been awake?" She replied, " **I woke up when you threatened the rockets**." I started to blush! "Oh so you heard everything I said on the way here?" She replied, **"yep pretty much I do have to say you do have a very difficult dream. Oh and one question how the hell did you turn into an Evee?"** Ash replied with "the reason I can turn into Pokemon is because I saved a feebas's life. I impressed Arceus so much that she gave me the ability to use aura and psychic abilities as well as giving me the ability to transform into any Pokemon including legendary. Speaking of legendary Pokemon, I just thought of a legendary that might be able to heal you're wounds". I then turn into a green and white hedgehog Pokemon. Evee asks me, **"what are you now?"** "I am a Shaymen". I walk over to her and I start to glow as well as Evee in a green light. When the light dies down there was a tired Ash and a fully healed and energized Evee. The evee turns to Ash and starts to nuzzle him affectionately. This scene is what Ash's mother walked in on. Ash looked up and said "this isn't what it looks like". Ashs mom replied with, "really because to me it looks like that Evees nuzzling you for healing her. Which I'm guessing, you used that incredibly adorable form to do. So question what is that Pokémon"? "Oh I'm a Shaymen. The gratitude Pokemon, a legendary Pokemon from the Sinoh region" (please correct me if im wrong in what region shaymen appears in the movie). Ashs moms face grew confused. "How do you know that"? Ash replied with "Arceus also gave me the knowledge of every single Pokemon there is, including the Legendry's". Ashs mom was like, "ok. I'll call you down for dinner". "Ok mom! I think I'm going to give you a name if you want one" Ash said the Evee. She nodded her head vigorously. "I'm going to name you Makuchi. It's a mixture of Maku Shita which means marking and chi, which means blood. The reason I want to name you this is because of your blood red eyes and the six stripes on you're face". I explained when the Evee's face grew a confused expression. Then the Evee's face grew into a big smile. " **Oh, I love it Ash and I would also like to go on your journey"**. I grew a big smile at these words. I then turned back into a human and pulled out the spare pokeball Professor Oak gave me. Then, I gently tapped the pokeball to Makuchi's head and she began to turn in to a strange red energy. The pokeball closed and the ball almost instantly rang signifying full complete capture. I then released Makuchi from the ball. I then asked how was it she replied **"it was ok. But I would rather stay out of it"**. She then said, under her breath, **"I would rather stay out with my future mate"**. Ash then asked, "what was that"? Makuchi's head shot up with a very noticeable blush, and said, **"oh nothing"**. Then Ash asked "why are you blushing"? This got Makuchi to stuttering incomprehensible words. Ash then spared her from any further embarrassment by saying "its ok you don't have to tell me Now you can tell me when your ready". That's when they heard his mom say "dinner time". I walk over to the door and when I open it I let Makuchi go first, saying "ladies first". Doing so, she gave a blush. She then said **"thank you good sir"**. That sentence ended up with Ash and Makuchi burst out laughing. When we got down stairs we saw my mom setting up the table. "Ok honey dinner is ready lets eat". On the table were some of Ashs favorite foods. (wont write what Ashs favorite foods are just imagine you're favorite food and that's what Ash is eating) " **mmm smells delicious"** Makuchi said. "Yeah, it does doesn't it? So lets eat"! Then mom said "oh Ash I put some pokefood in you're food scence you're technically part Pokemon now. With that ability of yours you may need it". "Ok mom thank you! I also gave some food to Makuchi. just put her on the pillow by you're seat. Oh I also set up a small pool for Feebas out back with some food", mom replies. Thanks I walked out and pulled out the other pokeball on my belt and then release the Pokemon inside saying lets eat Feebas. In a flash of white light there floating in the water was the Feebas I saved. "Hey feebas hows it going? I think I know of a name that would be perfect for you when you evolve into a beautiful Milotic. What do you think of the name Mystique"? At the sound of the name the Feebas jumped out of the water and did a back flip. Then she said in an obviously feminine voice **"I love it Ash, I cant wait till I can go with you on you're journey"**. Then she said under her breath, **"I especially can't wait to be you're mate"** , she said this with a slight blush. Then Ash said "ok go eat I'll be in the house if you need me just holler". I then turned around and walked into my house to see Makuchi eating her food. She had not waited for me to begin eating with her "couldn't wait for me" . I said jokingly, as she raised her head from her bowl, and shook her head saying no. Which caused me to sweat drop at the Kitsune. When my mom came into the room I noticed Makuchi glaring at her the entire time. I dropped the thought when my mom placed my food in front of me. I then started digging into my food at a fast pace while still remembering my manners. An hour later I finished my plate, a stuffed Makuchi did the same way. I then picked up mine and Makuchis bowls, washed them and put them in the dish washer. I then picked up Makuchi and went up to my room to get ready for bed. I put my pajamas on then went down stairs to wish Mystique a good night after doing so I went back to my bedroom. When I got there I saw Makuchi sitting on my pillow waiting for me." **Ash will you do me a favor"?** "Sure what do you want?" She blushed at this point and said **"will you sleep with me? As an evee, please?"** I was taken aback by the question so I replied "may I ask why?" **"Its just that before I was captured by team rocket I always had another Evee to sleep with. So will you do this please for me?"** I caved in. "Fine, for you". This got her to give me the biggest smile I have ever seen. I turned into an Evee and then curled around Makuchi. When she began to sleep, I closed my eyes. With my head next to hers, I said "goodnight Makuchi". "Good night Ash. See you in the morning my love". Not knowing that Ash wasn't asleep yet, he was thrown by her confession of love for him. She loves me! I wonder if it's the brother sister love or something more. I will think about it tomorrow.

(next day)

I woke up to brown fur and slowly lifted my head to see Makuchi wide awake, snuggling in to me, as close as she can get, while sniffing me. She hadn't noticed I was awake due to the fact that her eyes were closed. They shot wide open when I said "good morning. How'd you sleep?" She started stuttering **"g…..g….good w-what about y….y..y…you?"** "I slept like a geodude". " **That's good to hear lets go down stairs. I think your moms making breakfast"**. She said this with a dark look on her face. "I asked her what do you have against my mom"? **"It's not your mom. I don't trust humans anymore. "** But I am human" **. "Yes, but you saved my life. That and you can turn into a very handsome Evee. By the way the black fur, I am totally loving it".** I start to feel a blush at the way she said that and what she said. I then told her "you can trust her she would never harm anyone Pokemon included". " **Ok I still don't trust her. I wont attack her but I will bite her if she gets too close to me".** I sighed it's better than nothing. " **What about the Professor? Especially the Professor, if he finds out about the ability I have"**. "What's you're ability" I asked curiously? **"Oh its this"!** She then turned into a black Pokémon with blue orbs around her front paws and neck. Blue flames were coming out of her head and the place where her tail used to be. She also had the red eyes and other markings were still there. Then she started to glow again and turned back in to an Evee. **"That is my ability I can turn into any of my possible evolutions and revert back. Only problem is I have to gain the evolution the hard way through hard work and the occasional stone now and then".** I stood there and said "that's a cool ability. I hate to think what team rocket did to get you to be like this". " **Neither do I"** she said, with a shudder. "Question would you like me to stay like this for now or would you like me to go human"? " **I would like you to stay like this till breakfast is ready then you can turn into what ever form you want."** Then my mom walked into the scene with me as a black Evee with Makuchi rubbing up against me. When she walked in I didn't hear her at first. But I definitely heard her voice when she said "what's going on?" I turned around so fast I'm surprised I didn't break any thing. "Nothings going on! Why does it look like somethings going on?" At these words my mom said "good. By the way breakfast is ready". "Great we'll be down in five minutes". I then turned human and oddly enough I was wearing a different set of cloths. A new pair of black jeans, white hightops with black trim with a gold pokeball symbol, a plain black t-shirt with black and gold on the inside trench coat. To top it all off a pair of white gloves with golden trim. inside the jackets inner pocket was a black mask that looked like the alpha herself (Watch Blade 2. Blades coat is Ash's coat only with the inside being gold instead of red). That's when I herd Arceus's voice in my head. "|Take these cloths as a gift from me. The clothes will never stain or get dirty and they will grow with you as you age the mask also has special abilities when you put it on it will shape itself to you're face then wrap itself around you're head to look like a humanoid version of my head only black it will also give you the ability to see through objects enhance you're hearing and sight when you want to take off the mask there's a button on the temple of the mask it will reform in to a necklace around you're neck in the shape of a pendant|". "Thank you Arceus for the gifts". Then I extended my arms. Makuchi then ran up and settled on my left shoulder. I then walked down stairs. When I got there mom asked about the outfit. I simply said "a gift from Arceus". She just said "ok" and set my plate that had a omelet (not going to say what's in the omelet use you imagination) on the table. "Thanks mom, looks great"! She gave Makuchi her breakfast, nearly getting her finger bitten off in the process. Makuchi was snapping at her when she got too close. When we finished eating I grabbed my bag and had Makuchi sit on my shoulder. After I had gone to return Feebas, we had a quick little chat. We headed to the professors lab to continue my studies on things that Arceus didn't give me info on. (Arceus can't give Ash every thing Arceus only gave Ash the info on how to get by but not to be the greatest). Before Ash got to the Professor's he put the mask on and turned it to its pendant form . When Ash arrived at the lab the Professor was standing there. He saw the cloths and said "nice clothes. Where'd you get them?" I simply replied with "they were a gift from Arceus". Then me and Makuchi busted out laughing at the professors dumbfounded expression. When me and Makuchi stopped laughing and collected ourselves. I asked the professor, "so what are we learning today? "We are learning about type advantages and disadvantages. Go get Beni." Makuchi looked at me and asked **"who's Beni?"** "Beni is my first Pokémon. She is a Vulpix. I got her as a gift from the professor when I started studying under him a year ago. Now lets go get her and show her what I can do now. She is going to be so surprised." I went to the fields that were behind the professors laboratory and called out "Beni-Chan. Where are you?" Next thing I know I am being tackled by a red six tailed vixen yelling **"ASH ASH YAY YAY YOUR'E BACK**." She said this with a huge blush on her face, which wasn't very noticeable at first because of her reddish colored fur. But Makuchi noticed and she sent a glare at Beni. When Ash picked him self up he bent down to Beni and said how's it going Beni doing good?" **"Yep I'm doing great now that you're here**." "Sounds great! Now, I want you meet someone Beni. This is Makuchi. I have someone else for you to meet but she needs a pool of water." When I got done talking Makuchi walked up to Beni and they started to talk, about how Ash met Makuchi. When they were done talking Beni turned to Ash and asked, " **now Ash what was it that you wanted to show me?"** "I wanted to show you this." I then turned into a black Vulpix with blood red eyes and red highlights on my black fur that look like stripes on his body. When Ash transformed it shocked the Vulpix so much she tripped over her own feet. " **How did you do that"** Beni asked? I then explained how I turned in to a Vulpix. By the time I was done she was starring at me with an incredulous look on her face. Then her face grew into a smile so wide I thought her face was going to split in half with how wide it was. Then she tackled me and started nuzzling me making me blush with how close she was. Then she asked me, **"Ash why are you here?" "** Oh its time for Professor Oaks lessons."

Once the lessons were finished Ash decided he wanted to go for a walk and get away from everyone. He headed for the forest not know he was about to walk into a disaster.

 **griffin87443:** thats all for today

 **dark:** so when is the fun times coming with those sexy vixens

 **griffin87443:** oh I don't know when maybe next chapter maybe in 30 chapters if I get that far (try not to blush at the imagery)

 **dark and griffin in synch** : see you next time


	3. the ritual

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon the next chapter was written by blacklatios562 I liked this chapter and another 2 chapters which if you read them and the chapters before this one of my story you would under stand what the other 2 chapters are I have made some other changes to this chapter to go into my story and to where every one is not confused and disoriented I hope that black latios is not mad that I made some changes to this chap I mean I don't want this story remove from the website its my first one**

* * *

-=-Forest Clearing on the Outskirts of Pallet Tow-=-

Ash was walking in the forest alone. He needed some space because both Beni and Makuchi were being a bit to affectionate for the five year olds taste. When Ash walked into a clearing he saw a Pidgey and a Pidgeoto. Ash took note that the pidgeoto saw ash and thinking quickly transformed into a powerful looking majestic black pidgeot who's crest was a more blood red. When ash did this it both surprised and got Pidgeot and her young Pidgey to trust him. When ash turned back into a human the pidgeot flew over to ash and landed in front of him she looked back to see her daughter hopped over to them. When Ash picked up the pidgey and started talking to her the pidgeoto flew back to the tree she was on thirty minutes later Ash put the pidgey down and he told both flying type Pokemon "I must go now my mother and Pokemon must be worried about me" before the pidgeoto could say any thing a sound ripped through the clearing.

BANG!

A gunshot rang out as blood spilled out of Ash's chest, scaring the Pidgey, who hopped away from the source as quickly as it could. A man wearing all black, except for his purple bandanna mask covering the bottom half of his face, wielding a pistol came out into the clearing.

(A/N I had to give it purple! Had to!)

The man's mask and visible face shifted in a way to signal a smirk as he stared at Ash's now nearly dead body. This seemed to send the shocked Pidgeotto over the edge as she burst into motion. She flew high into the air before looping down. As the bird flew down she was engulfed in blue fire as she tucked her wings tightly to her body. Right before she crashed into the ground she pulled up and spread her wings, now flying towards the killer, the blue fire turning orange. The killer's brown eyes widened as he tried to get out of the way but the Pidgeotto hit dead on, sending the killer, whom was probably dead from getting hit by the attack, flying. Delia came rushing into the clearing at the end of the attack, in time to see the killer drop his gun as he was sent flying.

"ASH/ **ASH**!" Delia and Ash's Pokemon shouted, seeing her son and the pokemons trainer laying dead on the ground, as Pidgeotto grabbed her child in her talon's gently before flying off with a worried glance at Ash. Delia,Beni,and,Makuchi rushed over to Ash and knelt down or settled down in the pokemons case next to him, Delia shaking him. She broke into tears, realizing the boy was dead.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" A voice said from behind the distraught mother. Delia turned to see a pale, nearly white, skinned teen with dark emerald green eyes and pitch black spiked hair. The teen wore a dark, nearly black, gray t-shirt under an open black jacket, a dark gray Pokeball belt, black pants, dark gray boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"Who are you!? What do mean assist!? My baby's dead! There's nothing you can do!?" Delia screamed angrily and the teen smirked.

Both Makuchi and Beni stayed silent because they could feel the power emanating from this guy.

"I am Black Shadow, and to me, death is but an inconvenience, one that can easily, under the right circumstances, be undone." Black revealed.

"HOW/ **HOW**!?" Delia and the vixens demanded.

"Oh it's very simple, all I require is six female Pokemon, each of a specific typing. One of the Dark type, one of the Dragon type, one of the Fairy type, one of the Electric type, one of the Psychic type, and one of the Fire type. Each of them must be not be bound to a trainer or mate.".At the trainer part both vixens heads shot down. As Black explained this, a crowd of Pokemon had appeared on the edges of the clearing. An Absol stepped into the clearing, though this Absol was rather different. Her front paws were shaped similarly to Darkrai's hands except they were 'modified' for the different position the Absol walked with. Also her front paws up to her 'elbow' were black instead of white and the Absol's forehead 'gem' was black and had the Kanji for darkness in white in it. Lastly she had a red ring of fur around her neck with spikes pointing towards the head. The Absol walked up Black, staring at Ash the whole time.

" **I would like to be the dark type... I have no trainer, no mate, and my pack kicked me out when I hatched because of my curse**." The Absol announced, bringing up her left front paw, bringing attention to the abnormal paw. Black looked confused for a second before nodding.

"Right, now we need the other five." Black agreed. A second later a Gible walked forward. This Gible had Rayquaza like arms with the normal Gible arm coloring. The fin like protrusion on her head split into two near the end and a dark green kanji for 'Dragon' was on her forehead.

" **I too would like to help for the same reason** " The Gible said and Black blinked confused before nodding.

"Right, now we need the other four" Black agreed. A few seconds later a Ralts walked forward. The Ralts had two short white horns, like Xerneas's blue ones, protruding from the sides of her head from under her green 'hair', one on each side. The horns curved up around the middle at a near right angle. On her forehead, completely revealed by a small parting in her hair, was the, rather small, kanji for 'Fairy' in blue.

 **"I too want to join for the same reason"** Ralts said and Black scratched his head confused before nodding.

"Alright-y then, all we need is 3 more." Black agreed. A second later a Pichu walked forward. The Pichu had Zekrom like claws with normal Pichu coloring. She had the kanji for 'Electric' in black on her forehead. The Pichu said the same thing to Black, whom responded in the same confused manner.

"Okay, two more." Black said and an Abra walked, walked, forward. The Abra's eyes were opened and baby blue. The tip of her tail had a slight bulb, like Mew's own tail tip, and the kanji for 'Psychic' in pink on her forehead. The same thing repeated again and Black was getting seriously confused.

"Okay, one last Pokemon" Black said in a cheerful voice as a Charmander walked forward. She had a black ring around each of her crimson eyes. She had short orange feathers around the base of her tail like Ho-oh's tail feathers. On her forehead was the kanji for 'Fire' in red. The Charmander did the same as the others and Black snapped.

"Okay! ONE pack I get! Two I can see! But SIX!? NO!? You six aren't cursed! You're blessed by legendaries!" Black exclaimed before sighing.

-Oh well, this just means I can make Ash stronger- Black thought.

"I give up! Let's just get to this!" Black exclaimed before directing the six Pokemon where they needed to be. Each Pokemon stood at the tip of an imaginary six pointed star with Ash at the dead center(A/N Oh... that was a bad choice of words). Going from the top left point and moving around to the right they were Absol, Gible, Ralts, Abra, Charmander, and then Pichu. Each of the Pokemon stood facing Ash while Black stood near Ash. He raised his left hand and faced the palm towards Gible.

"Rebirth and Enhance the body... DRAGON!" Black ordered and a glowing dark blue circle appeared on the ground around Gible. The kanji on her forehead glowed dark green as a dark green ghostly image of Rayquaza appeared behind Gible. Black turned and faced his palm towards Abra.

"Refresh and Enhance the mind... PSYCHIC!" Black ordered and a glowing dark pink circle appeared on the ground around Abra. The kanji on her forehead glowed pink as a pink ghostly image of Mew appeared behind her. A glowing line connected Abra's and Gible's circles, the line being half dark blue and half dark pink. Black turned and faced his palm at Pichu.

"Finalize the rebirth of the physical body by granting it energy... ELECTRIC!" Black ordered and a glowing yellow circle appeared on the ground around Pichu. The kanji on her forehead glowing black as a black ghostly image of Zekrom appeared behind her. A glowing line connected Pichu's circle with both Abra's and Gible's, the line connecting Pichu's with Abra's was half yellow and half dark pink while the one connecting to Gible's was half yellow and half dark blue. This formed a glowing multicolored triangle. Black turned and faced his palm at Charmander.

"Fill the soul with the blaze of emotion... FIRE!" Black ordered and a glowing orange circle appeared on the ground around Charmander. The kanji on her forehead glowed red as a red ghostly image of Ho-oh appeared behind her. Black turned and faced his palm at Ralts.

"Fill the soul with goodness and light... FAIRY!" Black ordered and a glowing light pink circle appeared on the ground around Ralts. The kanji on her forehead glowed blue as a blue ghostly image of Xerneas appeared behind her. A glowing line connected Charmander's circle with Ralts' circle. Half of the line was orange and the other half was light pink. Black turned and face his palm at Absol.

"Finalize the rebirth of the spiritual body by granting it a balanced soul with evil and darkness... DARK!" Black ordered and a glowing black circle appeared on the ground around Absol. The kanji on her forehead glowed white as a white ghostly image of Darkrai appeared behind her. A glowing line connected Absol's circle with Ralts' and Charmander's. The line connecting to Ralts' was half black and half light pink while the one connecting to Charmander's was half black and half orange. These three formed a glowing upside down triangle while adding in the other triangle made a six pointed star. Black pointed his palm down towards Ash as the glowing circles formed into mostly see through pillars of energy that bent down a few feet up and thinned into beams as they hit the back of Black's hand giving it a multicolored aura.

"Body of Dragon, Mind of Psychic, Energy of Electric, Emotion of Fire, Light of Fairy, and Darkness of Dark. Form your powers and abilities together to give new life and form an unbreakable bond between these seven souls." Black chanted as he laid his palm on Ash's chest.

"Goddess of the Ozone, Rayquaza, grant your power to the chosen soul" Black chanted as the dark blue beam shifted from Black's hand to Ash's body, giving Ash a blue aura as Black's hand lost the blue from its own aura.

"Goddess of Pokemon, Mew(A/n Just as a FYI, Black would refer to Arceus as the 'Goddess of All'), grant your power to the chosen soul" Black chanted as the dark pink beam shifted from Black's hand to Ash's body, adding dark pink to Ash's aura and taking it from Black's.

"Goddess of Ideals, Zekrom, grant your power to the chosen soul" Black chanted as the yellow beam shifted from Black's hand to Ash's body, adding yellow to Ash's aura and taking it from Black's.

"Goddess of the Sky, Ho-oh, grant your power to the chosen soul" Black chanted as the orange beam shifted from Black's hand to Ash's body, adding orange to Ash's aura and taking it from Black's.

"Goddess of Life, Xerneas, grant your power to the chosen soul" Black chanted as the light pink beam shifted from Black's hand to Ash's body, adding light pink to Ash's aura and taking it from Black's.

"Goddess of Nightmares, Darkrai, grant your power to the chosen soul" Black chanted as the black beam shifted from Black's hand to Ash's body, adding black to Ash's aura and taking it from Black's. Black moved his hand and stepped out of the star as the beams twisted together and glowed brighter before fading all together along with the star, glow of the kanji, and the images, leaving only Ash's aura which slowly seeped into his body. After it was gone Ash gasped and sat up, his eyes flying open revealing them to be glowing with the six colors before they faded back to a blue(A/N Like Ash's Aura in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew... That shade). Ash looked around confused noticing the six Pokemon around him, his mother,Beni,Makuchi, and Black.

"What's going on?" Ash asked as his crying mother hugged him tightly. After Delia released Ash, which was done quickly once Black pointed out that Ash's face was turning purple, and the vixens got done nuzzling him, Black explained what had happened before explaining what Ash can now do.

"You Ash, along with those six Pokemon, are now nearly immortal. The only way any of you can die, is if all seven of you die at practically the exact same moment." Black revealed and everyone gasped.

"You can also use Pokemon moves in you're "human form" ,with a primary towards Dark, Dragon, Psychic, Electric, Fairy, and Fire type moves. You have better physical strength, learn easier, have loads of energy,and all sorts of fun abilities that you'll learn to use. Don't worry, I'll write you a book or something, and I'll get you some other stuff. So why don't you go home and get to know your new friends... and sleep. Being dead is exhausting business" .Black explained, saying the last bit jokingly,right before vanishing in a swirl of shadow energy to the shock of those in the clearing except the vixens he said "Fyi I know about you're other abilities".

-=-Time Skip-=-A Day Later-=-

Black appeared in Ash's room, scaring the crap out of the kid along with his six new friends and the kitsunes, whom all took defensive stances around Ash before realizing who had appeared. Black placed the large bag he had on the ground and opened it up, Ash excitedly rushing up to him like a kid on Christmas Day. Black pulled a black backpack out of the bag. The backpack had a six pointed star on the smallest pocket outlined in a thin dark gray line with different colored points while the center was the same color as Ash's eyes. Starting from the top left point and going around to the right, the colors were black, dark blue, light pink, dark pink, orange, and lastly yellow.

"This backpack is special because it will shrink and grow anything you put in/take out. It will also re-size itself to fit you, will only allow you to access the items within, and will connect to something else I have in here for you. Note this is mostly for your Pokemon Journey in a few years, but it's good to be prepared early." Black explained before putting the backpack to the side before taking a Pokeball belt from the bag.

"This Pokeball Belt will also connect to the other thing I have in here, this allowing you transfer Pokemon to and from the ranch." Black explained before putting the belt to the side. He removed a lot of books from the bag.

"Okay, I have books on a lot of subjects. I have books like my personally written book title 'So you've been Ritually Revived?', a book explained the effects of the revival ritual I used on you. I got things like '101 Pokemon Food Recipes', 'Pokemon Training: Getting Started', 'Human Food: How not to Poison Yourself', 'Pokemon Training: Advanced', 'Guide to Legendaries', and 'Kanto and You, 101 Things to See in Kanto'. That's not even a little of what I got here." Black said as he placed the books to the side. Black then removed a box from the bag before opening the box revealing a bunch of orbs with pictures of Pokemon above them.

"These are Mega Stones, these allow certain Pokemon to Mega Evolve. Before you ask, there is a book on Mega Evolution over there." Black explained as he closed the box and put it to the side before pulling out another box. He opened this one to reveal a bunch of Evolutionary Stones and Items.

"These are Evolution Stones and Items, they will evolve certain Pokemon, though do try and train these Pokemon to their max before evolving them if they want to evolve." Black explained as he closed the box and put it to the side. He pulled out another, smaller, box and opened it revealing a necklace with an orb hanging from it.

"This is a Keystone, which helps in Mega Evolution" Black explained before closing the box and putting it to the side. He repeating the process, revealing an Egg Incubator and Training Weights for Pokemon of all sizes and Humans. Next Black pulled out a box containing six pure white Pokeballs.

"These Pokeballs are special in that they change depending on the contained Pokemon, and when the let said Pokemon out, it's in an epic fashion. There's a book over there on how to convert normal Pokeballs of any type to this kind. Why don't you catch your pals here" Black said and Ash nodded before catching each of the six Pokemon. Absol's pokeball became white on top, black on the bottom, blue-ish-black for the ring. The Pokeball had a small gem imbedded in the top and a short curved horn. Gible's Pokeball came blue on top, red on bottom, light blue for the ring, and a small fin like protrusion coming from the top. Ralts' pokeball became white on the bottom and ring, and green on top. It had two short pink horns coming from the top. Abra's Pokeball became yellow on top, brown on the bottom and ring. Charmander's became orange on top, tan on the bottom, fiery red for the ring, and it had a small fire pattern on the back of the bottom. Finally, Pichu's Pokeball became yellow on top, black on bottom and ring, and had two pink dots on either side of the yellow. Black turned the small dial on the buttons to an 'off' option.

"That dial turns on and off the 'epic' release, now let them out so I can give you the final gift" Black ordered and Ash nodded before letting the Pokemon out. Lastly Black pulled out a black gauntlet with a dark gray design. The gauntlet looked like a medieval knights glove only with a circular screen .

"This!" Black exclaimed dramatically, holding the gauntlet up.

"Is a special device of my own creation! It works as a Pokedex, Map, Transfer Device, Bag Access-er, and so much more. The best part, it only works for you!" Black exclaimed before sliding the device on to Ash's forearm.

"Now, tap the screen" Black ordered and Ash tapped the screen causing a Holo-screen to appear with several options.

"Tap 'Pokedex'" Black ordered and Ash followed, tapping the option, causing the Holo-screen to have a simple circle on it that had the words 'Scanning' under it.

"Now point this at Absol" Black ordered and Ash did so. After a second the screen changed to show a picture of a regular Absol with text underneath.

 **Absol-**

 **Type-Dark**

 **Species-The Disaster Pokemon**

 **Ability-Pressure**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Entry-It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom bringer.**

 **Level-10**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Attacks-Feint, Future Sight, Perish Song, Quick Attack, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit**

 **Blessing Moves-Dark Void**

 **Additional Info-Oddly Colored because of Blessing from the Legendary Nightmare Pokemon, Darkrai.**

"Cool, right? I made it so it can identify Blessed Pokemon, what Legendary Blessed said Pokemon, and, in general, whom a scanned Pokemon belongs to." Black explained.

"Now why don't you scan the other five? Because Im pretty sure you've you've scanned you're vixens and you're feebas "(I am ashamed to say it I all most forgot about her) Black ordered and Ash nodded excitedly. Ash pointed at his Pokedex at Gible.

 **Gible-**

 **Type-Dragon, Ground**

 **Species-The Land Shark Pokemon**

 **Ability-Sand Veil**

 **Entry-It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stay to close.**

 **Level-10**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Attacks-Tackle, Sand Attack, Dragon Rage**

 **Blessing Moves-Dragon Ascent**

 **Additional Info-Oddly Colored because of Blessing from the Legendary Sky High Pokemon, Rayquaza.**

 **Ash moved to Ralts.**

 **Ralts-**

 **Type-Psychic, Fairy**

 **Species-The Feeling Pokemon**

 **Ability-Trace**

 **Entry-It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokemon. It hides if it senses hostility.**

 **Level-10**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Attacks-Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport**

 **Blessing Moves-Geomancy**

 **Additional Info-Oddly Colored because of Blessing from the Legendary Life Pokemon, Xerneas.**

 **Ash moved to Abra.**

 **Abra-**

 **Type-Psychic**

 **Species-The Psi Pokemon**

 **Ability-Synchronize**

 **Entry-It senses impending attacks and teleports away to safety before the actual attack can strike**

 **Level-10**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Attacks-Teleport**

 **Blessing Moves-Transform(A/N Let's be honest here, Transform is Mew's Signature Move.)**

 **Additional Info-Oddly Colored because of Blessing from the Legendary New Species Pokemon, Mew. Additionally it has an unusual personality for an Abra.**

 **Ash moved to Charmander, getting a groan from Pichu which caused chuckles from Ash and Black and giggles from the other seven Pokemon.**

 **Charmander-**

 **Type-Fire**

 **Species-The Lizard Pokemon**

 **Ability-Blaze**

 **Entry-From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out.**

 **Level-10**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Attacks-Growl, Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen**

 **Blessing Moves-Sacred Fire**

 **Additional Info-Oddly Colored because of Blessing from the Legendary Rainbow Pokemon, Ho-oh.**

 **Lastly, Ash moved to Pichu.**

 **Pichu-**

 **Type-Electric**

 **Species-The Tiny Mouse Pokemon**

 **Ability-Lightning Rod**

 **Entry-It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled.**

 **Level-10**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Attacks-Charm, Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss**

 **Blessing Moves-Fusion Bolt**

 **Additional Info-Oddly Colored because of Blessing from the Legendary Pitch Black Pokemon, Zekrom.**

Ash danced around excitedly from the new knowledge.

"Excited? Good!" Black said before turning.

"Be sure to study a lot for your journey, and train your Pokemon!" Black exclaimed before disappearing in a swirl of shadow energy. Ash went to the books, sat down, and grabbed 'Pokemon Training: Getting Started'.

"You gals do whatever you want, I'm going to study so I can train you gals better." Ash ordered and the eight Pokemon nodded. Absol moved to a dark corner before curling up and taking a nap, Pichu and the kitsunes curled up next to Ash to nap, Gible and Charmander went to go get food, and Abra and Ralts read books with Ash.

(A/N No, I don't know how Ralts reads!)

-=-Time Skip-=-One Year Later-=-

Ash had gotten along very well with his newest Pokemon and scence he didn't have a trainers license he asked professor how could he carry a full team plus two other Pokemon. The answer was professor oak pulled some strings and gotten ash a trainees license. When asked what that was professor oak said "a trainees license was a license that was given to a boy/girl who was given a Pokemon before the age of ten. They were given a trainees license and scence you have nine Pokemon that refuse to leave you're side. I pulled some more strings called in more than a few favors to remove you're limiter on how many Pokemon you can carry which can be removed if you show that you cant take care of so many Pokémon". When the Professor said this. Ash litterly threw himself at the Professor when he let go of the professor he said "thanks".

Then I ran out of the professor's lab and ran into the forest to the clearing where I died and then was revived it just so happened that the clearing had a small but deep pond. I then released all nine of my Pokemon. Mystique who was now a very beautiful milotic Makuchi who was at the moment taking the form of a maneon Beni who last month decided to evolve using the fire stone that black shadow had given me was a beautiful and majestic ninetails then came my dark and sadistic dark type Absol. Who hasn't changed much except getting bigger due to training and a steady and healthy diet. Next came my small but energetic electric mouse Pokemon Pichu who when released ran up my my body to my shoulder and settled there nuzzling me. Then came my playful but tuff abra she floated over to me and gave me a hug which I gladly returned. Next came my fiery compassionate Pokemon charmelion she had black rings around her eyes she also had orange tail feathers at the base of her tail and the kanji for fire in yellow on her forehead. When she came out of her pokeball she walked over to ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Which angered the other female Pokemon and gave ash a shocked expression. When Ash pulled himself together he released his proud yet caring dragon type Pokemon gible when he released her she jumped up and bit ash on the head gently for a few seconds then released him. then he released ralts who simply walked up to him and extended her arms to ash he then picked her up and set her up on his shoulder that wasn't occupied by pichu. "I then said so how is every one today" I got a chorus of **greats fines** and a **fantastic**. (you get a cookie if you can guess who said fantastic) "sounds great now let's have some fun lets play a game any ideas". Charmelion said **"how about tag"?** "Great idea charmelion what do you think girls" when I asked this the girls all got into a huddle and I didn't hear what they were saying.

( girls P.O.V)

 **"So what do you think of the idea we could confess how we feel as we tag him"** Absol said " **I'm with Absol"** on this one charmelion replied " **of course you agree with Absol on this one"** Mystique replied this got a look from all the girls then Makuchi said **"do you not love him or what"** and Mystique quickly shook her head and said **"no I love him"**. At this Pichu, said **"so are we all in agreement.** **While we're playing, we tell him we love him. Question is, how, if we tell him we love him, he'll think it's brother sister love."** Then Gible thought of an idea that should have Ash convince him we love him. **"Its simple, we just need to kiss him on the lips. There is no way he could misunderstand that."** That's when all the girls got deep red blushes on their faces at the thought of kissing him. That's when the girls all yelled **"lets play tag**!" I then "yell lets do this girls". We then Chose who would be it first and it was pichu I then changed in to my black pichu form. That's when pichu started to count to 10 when she started counting we took off while still being in the clearing. When she got done counting she took off looking for Ash and when she found him she stealthily snuck around him to his front she jumped on him and tackled him and when she and Ash stopped rolling she was on top of a very handsome black pichu when she landed on him she said **"Ash I have always wanted to say this to you I love you"** and with that she kissed Ash and what surprised her is that Ash joined in on the kiss and they continued it for the next five minutes then a electric energy went from me to her and from her to me when they were out of breath they pulled away with bright red blushes that's when the duo noticed that they weren't alone the other girls were surrounding then. "Hay girls let me guess you all feel the same way as pichu." There blushes were his answer I then turn into a gible and then gible rushed forward and gave me a passionate kiss that lasted a minute and a draconic energy came from me to her and her to me. When it was over I turned into a nine tails and she walked over and gave me a fiery kiss I felt a fiery energy this time when a fiery energy came from me to her to her to me . When it was over I turned in to a black Absol with a white face and tail Absol when she came over she said **"Ash I have always loved you even when I first met you I loved you now come here you handsome boy"** we kissed and a dark energy went from me to her and her to me. I then turned in to a milotic who's main color is black but where the black is on a milotic is a cream color then milotic slithered over to me and gave me a kiss that was passionate and loving then a aquatic energy was passed between the two of us hen we parted we said I love you. Then I turned in to a charmelion and she walked up and said **"ash I have always wanted to say this I love you"** and with that she gave me the biggest kiss out of all the girls so far and when we kissed a fiery energy was distributed between us. I then turned in to a ralts oh so that's how a ralts sees(don't ask how a ralts sees I don't know my self) when ralts walked up I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close and said "I love all of you" I then kissed her when I did so our psychic energy was melded together after a minute of making out with each other I then turned in to an abra I turned to her and said my "playful little abra" that's as far as I got before she rushed at me to give me a very ruff fast kiss while our psychic energy melded together. The best for last I then turn into my evee form and Makuchi walked over to me no words were needed we saw each others look in our eyes we only kissed each other when we did I felt a various mixture of energy exchange between us.

When we were done I looked up at the sky and saw how low the sun was I said oh crap we need to get home know I turn human and then returned all my Pokemon then turned into a deoxyus speed form I then ran to my house as fast as I could a minute later I got home then I saw my mom standing in front of the door with a very pissed off expression I slowed down and then came to a stop in front of her I turned human hay mom sorry "I'm late I was hanging with the girls." Then my mom got a devilish grin on her face "got you're self a harem of Pokémon". I decided to mess with her saying "maybe" my moms expression grew worried "now what does that mean. Ash you don't really have a harem with your Pokemon do you. I know with your powers they made you much more mature but you're to young for that kind of relationship". I looked at my mom and said "mom don't worry i'll be fine I won't let my relationship with my girls go past my age.." at these words my mom calmed down and asked a dreaded question. "What were you doing in the forest. I was playing tag" I didn't realize I was saying this with a massive blush. My mom crossed her arms and said "really by what you're face is telling me is that you spent the entire time making out with you're Pokémon." I started sputtering not being able to make a single sentence. At this my mom started to smile "it's ok just don't do it in public". "Thanks mom by the way the only thing I need to worry about with the girls is when they enter heat" I said this with a pale face which my mother matched. "Yeah you are to young to be doing something like that. Now that I think about that bring out your girls so I can set some guidelines for them to follow with you're relationship". I said "ok just let me get cleaned and into something comfortable."

I then walked upstairs and put on a pair of sweats and a sleeveless shirt. Which showed off my muscular yet still slim arms. I came down stairs with all my girls in there pokeballs. When I sat down my mom told me to release them all. I then released every one who the minute they were released they looked around when they saw me they came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Which caused my moms jaw to drop and for me and absol to burst out laughing. When me and Absol stopped laughing we picked each other up and sat down on the couch. I then turned to the girls and said "girls my mom wants to speak with you about our relationship. No I did not tell her about us she read my expressions from a few questions I wasn't prepared for. All she wants to do is set some guidelines. Good mom their ready to hear what you have to say." "Now girls I know you are in a relationship with my son I have no problems with you dating my son I just have some guidelines to set up between you nine now number one: no shows of affection in public number two: if you girls are in heat stay away from my son that's it now remember these guidelines are only up till ash starts his journey." At this everyone sighed and pichu said **"that's good it's only four years away."** "Actually ash's journey doesn't start for another ten years because the Pokémon league wants trainers to be more mature and ready for there journey which is why the league is setting up a school for new trainers." "Oh come on I have been waiting for so long why?" "Because a week ago a new ten year trainer got put into the hospital for being attacked by a flock of spearrow and the leader of the flock was a fearrow." This got ash and his girls to calm down and think about what ash's mother had said. "So where is this school and when do I go? You go in four years and I don't know where the school is." " **But then how do you know about the school**." When ralts asked this Delia replied with. "I have been talking with the professor about making ash's journey better." Then ash looked at the clock and said "mom it's getting late I'm going to bed." "Ok ash goodnight"

* * *

 **Griffin87443: ok that's enough for know this is the longest I have ever written**

 **Shadow: oh hush you enjoyed writing this story**

 **Lust: so when are you going to add some hot sticky sex with some nice cute Pokémon in this story**

 **Griffin87443: who are you and I haven't decided yet**

 **Lust: I am lust you're sexual and perverted side a bit like shadow here**

 **Griffin87443: when did you get here**

 **Lust: last night while you were watching some things on you're computer**

 **Griffin87443: ah ok so what now**

 **Lust: you start writing you're next chapter**

 **Griffin87443: ah ok**

 **Griffin87443 lust and shadow in sequence: that's all for now goodbye and reply with some nice long reviews and vote on my poll**


	4. unleashed

**Griffin87443** : welcome loyal readers to the next chapter in the Pokemon that is also a human

 **Shadow** : why did you get rid of the poll man

 **Griffin87443** : a certain someone gave me an awesome idea for ash's legendary teacher (retrofan)

 **Lust** : so when are the sex scenes coming up I want SEX!

 **Griffin87443** : dear arceus I didn't realize I was this obsessed with sex dam calm down and stop fingering yourself

 **Lust then stops fingering herself and grabs my head and shoves it in her pussey saying: if I cant finger my self then your going to eat me out ah that feels nice**

 **Griffin87443** : mmmmmhh mmmmm mmmm

 **Shadow** : ok with griffin eating lust out I guess it's my job to start the story enjoy

I woke up the next day and I saw a strange mainly orange with two blue tendrils and **grey detail hello Ash I am the one lady Arceus sent to check on you're progress on training your'e abilities and you're harems training.** At these words my face turned red and that got the Pokemon to start giggling I then realized that this Pokemon. Was female and that she was talking in a lustful tone that got me blushing even harder than I was before question who are you? **I'm sorry my name is Deoxyis and I would like to teach you how to use your transformation abilities to there fullest extent what I mean by that is mega evolution and you're psychic powers if you haven't reached you're fullest potential.** **That and I would like to see you're deoxyis form again your'e very handsome in that form.** I started to blush so much that my entire face was red and my neck started to turn a shade of pink which got the deoxyis to giggle and drape her tendrils around me

 **Ash I have had my eye on you and I'm not the only one but I would like to start a relationship with you if you don't mind** I don't mind question have you blessed a Pokemon? and if you have where and what is she? **Yes I have and she's a porygon** ( don't ask why I chose deoxyis blessed Pokemon I just did) **and she is in her home region you know where that is don't you?** Yeah I do so do you want me to capture you in a pokeball or remain untied to one? **At the moment I'll stay untied to one till we get confirm our relationship.** I turned bright red at this at this moment Makuchi woke up saying what's going on drowsily then she noticed deoxyis with her tendrils around me lovingly.

 **Ash did you get a new member of your harem or is she coming on to you very strongly?** Um she is coming on to me and I am deciding whether to accept her proposal. **Oh and what is this proposal?** She asked with a devious smile she would like to join you girls in the harem but first she wants to start a relationship. My answer is yes. At these words she started squealing waking everyone and then glomping me really hard. That's when my mom walked in Ash what is going on? Um I have a possible new Pokemon in my harem oh and who is it? Um the legendary Pokemon deoxyis at these words my moms eyes widened to the size of bowling balls and she promptly fainted. Mom! I knew she would be surprised but I didn't expect her to faint well lets get her into her bed. **Let me handle it** at that moment my moms body started to glow and levitate at that moment deoxyis said **huh that's strange what's strange I'm picking up latent psychic abilities from you're mother.** Really do you think you could waken them when she wakes up? **sure it's up to her if she wants them awakened**.

Oh ok well I'll show you my moms room then we can get more acquainted with each other. After my mom was put back in her room we went down stairs and surprisingly deoxyis started to cook breakfast when she was done she set the plate down and there was an omelet where did you learn to cook? **Oh I have been watching you for a couple of months and I kinda sorta picked it up from your mother ok so what do you want to know about me?** Oh the usual likes hates dreams hobbies. Oh ok so I love my Pokemon I hate team rocket my dream is to be the greatest Pokemon master there was or ever will be and my hobbies are training and spending time with my loved ones. What about you?

 **Me I love flying and you I dislike rayquaza and my dream is one day to be with you** this got ash blushing deep red an **d my hobbies are I don't have any really** ok scence we are so acquainted with each other Ash would you like to explain what the hell is going on ash's mother asked um mom this is deoxyis my trainer and future mate this got deoxyis blushing bright red which all the girls noticed and started bursting out laughing when they picked themselves up anyhow Mrs Delia I made you an omelet here you go. This is delicious what's in it? **You should know it's your recipe I have been watching you for a couple of months.** Ok so you memorize everything you see? I have a photo identical memory so yeah I do. So scence you're joining my sons harem I have some restrictions till he is out on his journey.

 **Go no further I have already heard your restrictions and I totally agree although it might be a little difficult during our heat.** Saying that made all the Pokemon blush and the humans to go ghost white question what would you do to get to me during your heat? They all replied in unison **tear you're mother up if we had to.** Ok yeah Ash I need to tell you some things that's when ash was given the nightmarish ..."talk". Which had Ash spluttering and blushing so is that what you're going to do to me in you're heat? **Yes Ash** they all said happily. **The only thing is we won't be in our right minds they'll be clouded with lust constantly going after one part on you're bod** y makuchi replied she looked down between my legs. Ok so when are you're heats makuchi replied **three months from now** beni replied with **next week** wait what did you say next week I asked warily **yep** she said this with a wide smile.

Absol replied along with every one else **8 months**. Mom I need to tell you something what is it dear the girls just told me when there heats are Beni's is next week and Makuchi's is in 3 month every one else's is in eight months so what are we going to do? There's nothing we can do she can destroy anything we put her in. Your just going to have to mate with her and hope that she is in her right mind when she does it. Yeah I'm going to spend some time with makuchi and the other girls ok honey stay safe.

We will don't worry so deoxyis how are you going to walk with me? The only thing she did was start to glow and when the glow died down standing there was a girl with orange hair with grey and blue streaks an hourglass figure D cup breasts and a beautiful face and a smile that would make most guys stare. She was wearing cloths that left room for the imagination a tight blue shirt with a grey mini skirt

I like the outfit and the form ok so let's go I then returned all my Pokemon except pichu she doesn't like being in a pokeball unless it's necessary so ash where we going the usual spot or somewhere else? That depends do you want to go somewhere else **no I'm good lets go to the usual spot. what's so special about that one spot?**

Oh I died and was ritually revived at that exact spot. Deoxyus stopped walking with a shocked expression **really and who did the ritual.** All I know about the guy is that his name is Black Shadow do you know him. **Heard of him never met the guy if I ever do I ought to thank him.** For what to be exact? **Reviving you of course so what are we going to do?** Oh nothing specific really we just do what ever we want so what do you girls want to do what ever you want Ash ok so laying around and doing nothing but talking is on the schedule for now

-time skip- five minutes later -location- resurrection clearing-

 **Ash** yes absol **I have an idea of what you can do when Beni and all the girls go into heat** oh yeah and what is that at this absol walks up to ash and whispers and with each word she says ash starts getting a smile that would make a zoura jealous now that is a great idea now girls how long are your heats every one replied with **twelve hours** which Made ash sigh with relief makuchi asked **why do you want to know?** OH no real reason just asking

So deoxyis I never did ask you what made you fall for me in the first place. **Well what made me fall for you was one your undying love for you're Pokemon that's the main reason the second reason is** at this moment she looks up and then she says **oh shit what the he'll are you doing here?** at the words she said everyone turned towards where she was looking and what they saw made them all go ghost white standing right there was a deoxyis that did not look happy **so is this the human you dumped me for yes he is deo now what are you doing here?**

 **I'm here to prove to you that I am you're rightful mate by killing the human and don't get in my way.** Ok I accept you're challenge by the way if I win I will not kill you I will knock you out nothing more **ok so how are you going to fight me human** ash gave him a smile that kinda

unnerved him this is how I'm going to beat you at that moment ash started to glow and in his place was a deoxyis who's main color was black with red and blue highlights and the form ash was in was a form no deoxyis had ever seen the form had the speed of the speed form the attack from the attack form and the defense from the defense form **what is that form I have never seen any thing like it** what this form I like to call it the ultimate form it has the stats of all the forms combined now get ready cause here I come.

With that ash disappeared in a burst of speed when ash reappeared he had a psycho cut charged and he released it sending the blade of psychic energy hitting deo in the back and sending him flying into a tree creating a huge dent.

 **Lucky shot human** I am not entirely human when the professor tested my blood the results were that I was not fully human in fact one eighth of my D.N.A is human so I am a Pokemon that is also a human at that moment Ash started to glow and when it died down Ash was in his human form but with the tail of rayquaza the ears of mew the arms of darkrai The eyes of xerenas the skin tone of zecrom and the wings of Ho-oh.

When every one got over the transformation the girls had hearts and deo was huddled down on the ground shaking terrified of the power Ash was radiating which rivaled only Arceus's power at that moment arceus appeared right next to Ash looking at Deo with a disapproving glare **deo what are you doing deoxyis is here on mine and her own will that and also Ash has finally won over my affections with his little display of power and if he says it's ok we will have The same relationship he has with the other girls** Arceus said all this with a blush on her face

these words got Ash and the others starring at her with it a shocked expression when Ash walked over to Arceus and said are you serious arceus **I am dead serious about this** ok then I accept then Aceus and Ash slowly moved towards each other when arceus's face plate split apart and then they kissed when they split apart hey arceus **dear what do you think we should do with Deo** let him go he's just a jealous jerk who can't accept the fact that his girlfriend dumped him for someone else. When I said this Deo got up and said **what did you say freak**. When he said that all eleven girls slowly looked towardsDeo with murder in there eyes **what did you call Ash** makuchi asked **you heard me your boyfriend is a freak**.

What he didn't notice was that all of a sudden a massive amount of power was shot at Deo and if It had hit him directly it would have disintegrated his body but it only grazed him which was enough to send him flying when every one looked to see who sent that devastating attack and to everyone's surprise except for Arceus was Ash's mother and her eyes were glowing and she was levitating nobody and I mean nobody calls my son a freak. Wow mom who knew you had so much power yeah I try to keep my power in check so I don't become a stereotypical psychic so what was going on here I came running here when I sensed some negative emotions yeah that was Deo he challenged me to a fight because he was jealous that I have somehow captured the attention of his ex girlfriend deoxyis speaking of which how did the other legendary's find out about me

 **Oh I summoned the legendary Pokemon of the world and I told them about you**

-Flash back- 2 months ago-hall of origins-

Arceus had just called for a meeting of the legendary's in order to tell them about pure hearted boy that she blessed and unlocked his potential while she was thinking a small pink cat came rushing in disturbing arceus's thinking **hiya mommy hello mew will you please get off me** at that moment mew was hanging off of arceus's ring **humph you're no fun** she got off her and floated over to her place for the meeting then kyogre, groudon, and rayquaza and groudon and kyogre were arguing about something **will you two please stop arguing** that got them to stop

-45 minutes later-

 **Ok now that every one is here lets get on with why I called you here I have found the chosen one he is a young boy** this got every one to yell out **let me finish then you can ask your questions.**

 **Ok he has the ability to use psychic and aura as well as the ability to transform into any Pokemon including legendary's of course there are slight differences in his Pokemon forms he also has a let's say a combined form he got this form when a murderer killed him and he was ritually revived using six of our blessed Pokemon giving him even more power enough to where It might equal my own now any questions**

 **Yes mew who's blessed Pokemon was he fused with?** This question got every one to look at her with incredulous looks **what? I'm not dum enough to ask a stupid question when this is obviously serious. Well mew the answer to your question is yours darkrai's, xerenas's, ho-oh's, zecrom's, rayquaza's, any other questions? Yes how long have you known about the chosen one? A little less than a year.** This got everyone to explode with every one saying **why**?

 **The reason is I knew that every female in here would fall in love with him after seeing and getting to know him. I should know I've already fallen for him.** This got every one quite then dialga spoke up **wow he must really be special to catch you're affection's I might pay him a visit. Not yet dialga I want someone to go to him a watch over him I was thinking deoxyis you could watch him and when you want to you could reveal yourself to him. Ok I'll do it what does he look like?**

Arceus then started glowing and a live image of Ash playing with makuchi and his girls **ok I'll head on out to him and give you regular reports.** That concludes today's meeting goodbye

-time skip-2months-

 **Yeah so that's what happened and how deoxyis started watching over you** well I would like to say thank you now arceus are there any other things I can do with my abilities

 **yes you have the ability to creat a form like a Pokemon but more human it's a bit like your released form but there's only one Pokemon form involved instead of six ok** how do I do it **first let's try it with the Pokemon form that will be easiest to your mew form ok as ash turns into a mew you might want to go get some extra cloths because when ash does this his anthro mew form he will be naked**

Makuchi replied with **now that's a sight I would like to see.** When Makuchi said this every one looked at her **what it's not like you guys aren't thinking the same thing.** This got everyone blushing **I thought so so don't deny it** ok Arceus I'm a mew what now **imagine that body to look a little more human without taking out all of the Pokemon attributes out ok ok let's do this**

deoxyus than asked a question **Delia** yes deoxyis **when I sensed your psychic powers they seem dormant but you're obviously very proficient in using them how are you able to hide you're psychic signature?** Oh it's this ring on my hand it masks my true power so people underestimate me **ok will you do me a favor and remove it please** ok Delia than removed the ring and Ash deoxyus and arceus's eyes widened at the massive amount of psychic energy she had

 **How is it possible that a human has so much power?** it's because I'm not human well not entirely I'm part Pokemon my mother was a

 **Griffin87443** : cliff hanger who is Delia's mom find out in the next chapter

 **Shadow** : dude what happened with you and lust

 **Griffin87443** : oh nothing really just the fact that she might unfortunately ask me to eat her out again

 **Lust** : oh griffin (said in suductive voice)

 **Griffin87443** : shit I need to go

 **Griffin87443** : by the way ash's school years will be in the next chapter

 **Lust** : come here griffin

 **Griffin87443** : no get away from me run away

 **Griffin,shadow,and lust in unison:** see you next time and please review bye


	5. School initiation

**Griffin87443:** welcome readers I have temporarily lost lust so I have decided to write this chapter

 **Shadow:** yo what took you so long to update the story

 **Griffin87443:** I have been busy with school and watching my lil bro

 **Shadow:** oh ok

 **Lust:** oh griffin where r u

 **Griffin87443:** shit lust is coming we got to hide enjoy the story

-time skip- four years later-

Ash was awoken by a Pikachu jumping on his chest. The Pikachu had Zekrom like hands arm lower arms with Pikachu coloring and blue markings on her body. She had the kanji for 'Electric' on her forehead in black. This was Ash's Pichu evolved.

" **Ash! Ash! Wake up! Wake up!"** Pikachu shouted and Ash sat up, knocking Pikachu into his lap.

" **Ash! That wasn't nice!"** Pikachu whined and Ash rose an eyebrow.

"Your fault jumping on my chest." Ash pointed out as he got changed into his clothes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt under a dark gray vest with black pants, his Pokeball belt, gauntlet which could be known as the Rituadex, one dark gray fingerless glove, dark gray sneakers, his Keystone and mask necklace, and his backpack, which contained all his books and other items that weren't on his person.(F.Y.I Ash still has the cloths Arceus gave him these cloths are just a change of attire.)

"Alright! Everyone, return!" Ash ordered and the nine Pokemon scattered in the room returned to their respective Pokeballs. Ash left his house with a 'Bye Mom' and headed towards Oak's Lab. When he was nearly there he encounter Gary and a random new guy.

"Hey Ashy-boy, what are you doing here this school that we're going to is for real trainers"." The only reason why you're going is because you all ready have Pokemon" said a random kid whom shall be called Bob.

"True I already have several Pokemon but that's not the reason I'm going to this school" Ash said, bringing attention to his Pokeball belt of full Pokeballs to the shock of the two trainers.

"How do you have so many!?" Gary demanded.

"They refused to be separate from me", how 'bout a battle between two of my 'starters' and you two's starters?" "once you get them that is" Ash suggested with a mental evil smirk.

"Fine! You're on!" Gary called,

The three then walked to the professors' lab where there was a small crowd forming at the gate"I didn't know there would be so many and it looks like the professor got to side tracked in his work. I walked up to the key pad and a kid asked "what are you doing?" "I'm letting us in" the gate opened and I walked up to the fingerprint scanner and placed my palm on the scanner it beeped and the door unlocked." How did you do that? I've been helping the professor with his work scence I was five. Give me a minute I need to wake him up".

I walked in to the lab and the professor was sleeping with his head on his desk. I got an idea and transformed into an exploud and said "wake up professor!" really loud and the sound sent him sprawling to the ground. "Ash what was that for?" You sleeping in late everyone is already here now get your ass up" the professor got up and and said thanks for waking him up the professor then went to the front door and beckoned every one in ok you all know why you are here lets get started with making sure everyone is here. The professor then called roll and every one was present he then asked every one who had a trainees license two hands went up

Ash's and a girl who Apparently liked pink she had a pink blouse with a pink skirt and white shoes with pink trim her hair was also pink she also had a pair of startlingly blue eyes that had a playful nature behind them. (You get a cookie if you can guess who this is) "your name is" "Angelica professor" "ah ok do you have any Pokemon and how long have you had it" "yes I do it is an abra and I have had her for three years". Ok Ash how many Pokemon do you have and how long have you had them" I have nine and I have had them scence I was five years old" "wow how did a loser like you get nine Pokemon?" "Simple I healed them or in some cases they healed me and we grew attached to such a degree that they never leave me and I have had my limiter removed so I can carry as many Pokemon as I want of course with restrictions. What sort of restrictions? Oh if I show that I can not handle having so many Pokemon the limiter will be reinstated and I will go back to having only six Pokemon". Ok so when do we head off to the school? Right as he asked that a bus pulled up "right now I will see you in five years" and at the end of it I'll be a better trainer then you Ash

"Well, is that all? Because if you don't mind, I'd like to go become an official trainer" Ash mocked before walking off, leaving Gary mad because he didn't react to his taunt. As Ash got on to the bus he took the seat right behind the driver and then Angelica sat right next to him "hi I'm Angelica legendary" "Ash Ketchum " eventually ash and Angelica struck up a conversation till the bus driver stood up and said "ok quite down now I have some rules one don't be so loud I can't hear my self think two stay in your seats three those of you who have Pokemon you can let them out as long as they can sit in your lap comfortably ok let's roll". At those last words ash released pikachu, makuchi, and beni when they were let out they instantly turned around and got comfy pikachu on ash's lap makuchi on ash's head and ralts on ash's shoulder then Angelica released her abra "so does your abra have a name" "yep her name is silver what are your Pokemon's name's this is pikachu because she didn't want it changed the ralts same thing the evee's name is makuchi because of her unique eyes and markings" "I can see that so what do you think the schools going to be like" "I don't know I just hope I'm not with Gary in any of my classes". " yeah I noticed that he doesn't seem very friendly" yeah we used to be good friends but he let the fact that he is the grandson of professor oak go to his head and now he thinks we should all bow down to him like a character in a manga I used to read.

During this conversation ralts and abra had started a conversation about their trainers when the bus started slowing down and the bus driver said "we're here welcome to the arceus's academy for Pokemon trainers" when the name arceus was said Ash got red in the face he was so red that he had to put up his mask or have people asking him why was he blushing. Which ironically caused people to ask more questions.

When Ash felt the blush go down he released the mask to go back in to its pendant form luckily no one saw it. Ash then followed Angelica to where everyone was in a line with a bored looking woman was directing students where to go mostly to the room on the left while every now and then she would direct a student to the right. when Angelica gave her name she directed her to the right "name" "Ash Ketchum" "to the right please" I went in to the room and saw about eleven kids and a woman in black jeans a blood red shirt and a black leather trench coat "please take a seat we'll be starting shortly". I took a seat next to Angelica and said "what do you think we're here for could it be the fact that we all have trainee licenses" "I don't think so I doubt that there were only twelve trainees in six bus's. Suddenly the woman said "ok that's everyone lets get started. But first my name is Gira Blaze now I am going to explain why you are in here instead of the other room it's because every one here has shown signs of active or latent psychic or other types of abilities"at this everyone gasped and looked around there were others with similar abilities then jack extended his hand and a black cloud of darkness appeared swirling in his hand which it eventually dissolved now introductions left to right you first a little blue haired girl stood up and said "my name is aqua glacé I have the ability to control water but not ice yet I can also communicate with Pokemon though I communicate with water and ice types the best" she sat down and another kid stood up he had black pants with yellow stripes a blue shirt and a ripped up camo jacket "my name is Eric Surge and I have the ability to manipulate electricity I can also communicate with Pokemon electric types the best" it kept on going like this until only me and Angelica were left and it was my turn I stood up and said my name is "Ash Ketchum I can use psychic and aura abilities as well as the ability to transform into any Pokemon I can also speak to any Pokemon" that's when a kid said bullshit "no one can do that" "would you like me to prove it ok pick a Pokemon any heck pick a legendary" that's when Eric said ok turn into zecrom" with pleasure Ash then started glowing and when it died down standing where ash was is a fully grown zecrom at the place where ash was standing "wow you weren't kidding when you said you could shape shift is there any Pokemon that you can't turn into" "nope ok let's continue with the introductions Angelica please continue". "Ok my name is Angelica legendary I have psychic abilities and can understand any Pokemon by establishing a psychic link" "ok that's every one now will every one please grab a tablet and a badge on the tray was a badge of an giratina with gold letters that said GBSS and a black tablet I picked up both and went to my seat I pinned on the badge and waited for him to explain "ok let me explain the badges are your room keys basically and only you can use it and yes Ash it identifies you with your aura they also identify you as being in the greatest area giratina black which I happen to be the head" he said as Ash looked at his badge with surprise that it can identify his aura " ok now I am going to explain the tablets they are your textbooks and your campus map also your schedule now any questions?" None ok we still got ten minutes till we gather in the atrium to speak about dorms and other things.

-=-Time Skip ten minutes-=-

We filed out of the room in to a big room with two people on the stage Gira eventually joined them as I walked by Gary came over and said "I didn't see you during the placement exams I thought they kicked you out because they don't let in mediocre trainers. You see this I'm in giratina black the best section of the three you probably got the lowest" as he said this he noticed ash's badge "no way you're in black too and what does the SS mean tell me know". "Now why would I do that you need to learn that just because you ask for something doesn't mean you automatically get it good" I then walked off pissing him off to know end and making Angelica bust out laughing. Once every one got situated in a seat the three people on the stage started talking. Welcome to Arceus's academy for Pokemon trainers we are the head of the three houses the female in pink and grey ( I'm not going to describe everyone's clothes use your imagination) stepped forward and said "my name is solar major I am the head of palkia pink" and with that she stepped back and the man in the grey and blue stepped forward and said "my name is chromium time I am the head of dialga blue" he stepped back and Gira stepped forward my name is Gira Blaze and I am the head of giratina black he then stepped down and the principle stepped up on to the stage and ash couldn't help but notice her white and gold suit with grey and green detail looking like a certain mate of his ( if you don't know who I'm talking about then reread the last chapter) which got him blushing at the thought of her she started speaking "welcome new students ok I'm not going to bore you with an hour long speech so let's get straight to the point. I expect each and every one of you to do your best now that that is over your house head will direct you to your dorms" and with that she stepped down and the three heads stepped forward solar said "all palkia pink's follow me" chromium said "all dialga blues follow me" Gira stepped forward and said all giratina blacks follow me"

we followed her to a huge black building and instead of a door there was a picture of a life size giratina (origin form) " ok listen up in order to open up the door you either need to be able to open a portal to the reverse world or use your badge and place it on the giratina's crest like so she took her badge on its crest and it opened up a door that opened like a portal we walked through it and we all felt a strange tingling the tingling caused ash to raise his hand "yes mr Ketchum you said open a portal to the reverse world are we actually crossing over in to the reverse world" at this question everyone looked at ash like he was crazy then every one looked at the head of their house "you are the first one to ask that question and for an answer you are correct we are currently within the reverse world that is governed by giratina" at this every one looked at the head with astonishment "ok now to get to your dorm rooms please go through that one of those doors girls on the right boys on the left SS stay put" once everyone was in there dorm except for the SS Gira walked us over to a wall with a image of a giratina (altered form) she placed her badge on the giratina's chest and the wall just disappeared we walked up the stairs to a room with 13 rooms ok to claim a room just wave your badge over the giratina and you will get a screen that says claim press it and that room is yours for the next five years now pick a room except for you Ash I have a special room picked out for you" she directed me to a room that was right next to hers and said I hope you like the room we had it specially made for you" confused beyond all recognition I waved my badge and it's mouth opened up and right there was a screen with the words claim on it I pressed it and the door opened up I walked in and I saw a long hallway once I got to the other end I saw a huge room in the center of it instead of a bed was a depression filled with a huge pillow every thing was big enough for a giratina that's when giratina appeared behind me saying **I hope you like it I had this made for you scence you're in giratina black so I made you a room where you could be in your giratina form and to practice your power over antimatter"** "thanks giratina how exactly were you able to pull this off" " **you know how every legendary has a human form"** yeah what about it wait no!" " **as you might have guessed I am the head of giratina black Gira blaze"** "question are the other heads palkia and dialga and is arceus the principle"? " **Yes they are and your going to have to ask her that your self now I want to see your giratina form now please"** "very well I'll do it but only because you said please" ash then started glowing and then he started growing to a height just above giratina expanding and growing tentacle like wings once the transformation was complete giratina floated around him and said **"ooh I like this piece of eye candy you look very handsome I love the color"** at these words ash was blushing "question why do I feel different then the other times I've turned into a giratina? **"Oh that's because you're in the reverse world my home territory that and you usually go into a giratina's altered form your in a giratina's origin form".** With that sentence ash looked at his body and saw that he had six spikes where the legs usually are and his body was a bit like a snake and instead of wings he had what looked like tentacles "ok this is different so do you have anything else you want to talk about". **"Not that I can think of oh by the way don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow and find me snuggling up in to you".** "Ok well it's getting late good night" I slithered over to my bed and curled up and with that giratina opened a portal and went through it I then fell asleep and had a weird dream.

-=-Dream world-=-

I got up and I was in a majestic hall made of white marble and gold trim "where am I" that's when I hear a very familiar voice **"you my dear mate are in the hall of origins"** I turned around and saw one of my mates arceus "how could I be here the last thing I remember is falling asleep on my bed" **"well at least your mind is I have some very important information I have decided on making you my chosen one you being my chosen one entails that you will be pretty much the guardian of the world"** "ok arceus how will this affect my school life"? **Oh not much just the occasional mission to stop the evil teams of this world** ok then I accept your proposal. **Good now I must mark you with my symbol it will appear atop where you're heart is but first I want you to turn into your arceus form please.** [what is with the female legendary's asking me to turn into their species] very well I will do as you asked Ash turned into an arceus and Arceus started rubbing up against Ash saying he was so handsome and that she couldn't wait till ash was a trainer and classified as an adult. When Arceus was done rubbing up against Ash she Applied the mark and told ash that he would be waking up soon and that he should work hard in school Ash replied with don't worry I will pass all of my classes good bye. With that Ash woke up and when he woke up he noticed that he was spooning Giratina who had a blissfully happy smile on her face.

 **Griffin87443:** I hope you enjoyed the update

 **Shadow:** yeah lots of legendary Pokemon getting frisky

 **Griffin87443:** shadow why r u talking like lust

 **Shadow:** I do not know I think she is starting to rub off on me

 **Griffin87443:** great (all of a sudden lust comes up behind griffin and jumps on his back)

 **Lust:** where have u been

 **Griffin87443:** shadow and lust in unison: well see you later


End file.
